Don't Cry
by IceNekoGuardian
Summary: A simple peasant, she was. Until a certain Ice Lands' lord found her, and bought her. She grew up in his castle, even fell in love with his son, and then... her nature reveal itself. So her life unfolds, and blossoms into a dangerous prophecy.
1. Chapter 1

This is a story of true love and sadness. Hate and pain. I do not own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho group. I do, however, own the rest of the characters. I also do not own the "Simple and Clean" lyrics.

_Italics are thoughts._

"Quotations are spoken."

And the rest is just the rest...

**Chapter 1: Their First Meeting...**

Touya sat on his bed. He was only six years old after all, but he prefered to be alone. Then, his father walked in. _Oh no... _He thought, making sure no one was intruding his thoughts first.

"Touya, I have a present for you." He father told him with a slight smirk on his face. "Follow me and you'll see what it is." His father left his room and started walking. Touya sighed heavily and got up, reluctantly he followed his father through the many hallways of their house until they reached a back room. His father pushed open the door and it slammed against the wall behind it. Something or someone jumped in the darkness and Touya heard a small whimper. He peered into the darkness, trying to see where the whimper had come from. His father pushed him inside seeing that he wasn't going to move anytime soon. Both he and his father stood in front of the door and Touya could make out the outline of two people. Then the room lit up brightly and Touya could see a cloaked man and a little girl.

"What do you think?" Touya's father asked him as he pointed to the little girl. Touya looked at her closely and saw some of her true features. She had short boy-ish cut black hair, but the light in the room was hitting it just right, giving it a gold/silver-ish tint. Her skin was so pale, but a bit darker than his own. She had really long claws for finger nails, then he looked up and saw two little black cat ears on top of her head. He started to examine her clothes which were basically rags that were falling off of her when he saw a small cat tail swaying limply behind her. He tried to see her face, but she had her head down so it was hard to see it.

"Hn..." Touya huffed, from what he had seen, she wasn't just an ordinary slave, she was a beautiful one.

"Just what is this girl's name?" Touya's father asked with a slight smirk on his face. The cloaked man raised his hand and placed it around the back of the little girl's neck, then squeezed making her yelp.

"Look up and answer your new master." He told her in a harsh voice. She looked up and Touya saw her eyes for the first time. His breath caught in his throat, her eyes were a soft yet deep ice blue that looked as if they could end the world. Yet, something was wrong, her eyes screamed nothing but pain and sorrow that couldn't be seen just by looking at her. You had to look into her enchanting eyes to see her real emotions. She clenched her fists, digging her claws into her palms and the blood poured onto the floor and burned it away without anyone noticing. _My name is none of their concern... but if I don't tell them, he'll hit me. _She took a shakey breath and looked right at Touya.

"My name is Denkiteki." She replied. Her voice was soft and cool. It hid her real emotions from the two idiots, but not Touya. He had enough sense to look into her eyes.

"Denkiteki, huh?" Touya's father started. "What a befitting name for her." He finished cruelly. Touya shot a cold glance at his father and then looked back at Denkiteki. The cloaked man smirked unnoticably and pushed her foreward, she stummbled a bit before she fell to her knees. Touya noticed a few more things about her.

She had four necklaces around her neck. One was a black rose, another was a blue heart, the third one was a red and black chain, and the last one was a well shapen metallic dragon that hung on a simple chain. She also had two braclets on her left wrist that intertwined with each other. He saw something glint in the light and his eyes automatically went to her ankle. There, a diamond encrested silver chain dangled, it had a small diamond "D" on the end. He looked over her again and noticed just how baggy her clothes really were.

"How long has it been since her last meal?" His father asked.

"We tried to feed her last night, but she refused." The cloaked man answered him.

"How long has this gone on?" Touya's father persisted.

"About a month." The man answered truthfully...


	2. Chapter 2

Touya's eyes widened a bit as he looked at Denkiteki, who was now at his feet shuddering. _Were you trying to starve yourself? _He asked, knowing she could hear his thoughts as plain as day. She only nodded. _Why?_ He pressed on, staring at her in wonder.

_To get away... _She answered as she blocked his thoughts. She didn't want to talk, she didn't want to look up. She was scared, she was holding back tears, and her whole body ached from the beating she had recived the night before. Touya reached a hand out to touch her on the shoulder to tell her it was okay. But he was too slow, his father grabbed her by the back of her neck roughly and jerked her to her feet, making her yelp in pain.

"You're not mine... you're my son's, do you understand that?" He asked her as he tightened his grip around her neck. Touya saw more tears form in Denkiteki's eyes as she nodded shakily.

"Y--yes sir..." She answered as he let go. Touya took her by her hand and led her out of the room, not wanting her to get hurt anymore.

As he left he heard his father growl at them and then he slammed the door as he walked to his own room. He looked at her and didn't let go of her hand, he only squeezed it which caused her to look at him in suprise. What could have been mistaken for a small smile graced his face. She looked right into his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Um... just what should I call you?" She asked timidly.

"Just call me Touya." He answered her, that small smile still on his face. They got to his room and Touya let go of her hand as he opened the door. He sat on his bed and expected her to do the same but she sat on the floor with her small hands folded in her lap. He blinked and looked at her. She didn't move, even though she knew his eyes were on her. He got off of his bed and sat in front of her.

"Where'd you come from?" He asked curiously.

"The far side of the Ice Lands."

"Do you know how far?"

"No... I'm sorry..."

"Sorry? There's no need to be sorry."

Denni stayed quiet for a bit then her stomach growled, breaking the silence. She blushed slightly and covered it with her arms to shut it up. Touya looked at her and laughed a little. "Let's go get you something to eat," He said as he grabbed her hand again and led her to the "kitchen".

**_4 Years Later_**

Touya and Denni grew up to be ten years old in each other's company. They both knew almost everything about the other one, and at times, Denni let Touya wear one of her necklaces. She even made necklaces for him. The only thing that was different was that every time they were around each other... their hearts raced. Both of them sat on Touya's bed and talked about anything and everything. Sometime during the conversation Denni's skills popped up and she started laughing.

"I promise you Touya, I haven't that many skills." She said plainly as she worked on a necklace for him. He looked at it, right now, it was simply a small black braid with a loop in the center of it. Her cat ears twitched and she flipped off of the bed and sat in a dark corner.

Touya's father walked in and saw Touya laying on his bed "asleep". Denni just sat in her corner, not moving at all. "What are you doing her?" His father asked her in a growling voice.

"My master asked me to stay in here while he slept." She answered in her soft, cool, calm voice.

"Hn..." He huffed as he exited the room. As soon as she was sure he was out of ear shot, she started giggling. Touya opened his eyes and looked at her.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously She shook her head as she put her hand over her mouth. Once she calmed down she croutched low to the ground and crawled over to Touya's bed with her ears laid back on her head. Touya's eyes widened a little. In four years... he had never seen her do this.

"Touya?" Denni whispered as she laid her head on her arms which were on his bed.

"Yes...?" He whispered back, looking at her curiously.

"Can we go outside... please?" She begged as her tail swayed.

"I don't know Denni..." He answered only to recieve a small whimper from her.

"Please? It's so beautiful outside, and the snow is fresh. Please?" She continued to beg, still whimpering at him. He smiled a little and gave up, sometimes she was just too much for him.

"Okay..." He said finally as he went to get up. But, she threw her arms arouns his neck.

"Thank you!" She said happily as she kissed his cheek and jumped up. Touya found himself blushing a bit. _What was that all about?_ He questioned himself as he got up and walked out the door after Denni.

Denni rolled her eyes. _He's walkng so slow!_ She thought to herself a bit irritated. "Come on!" She said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him a little. He picked up his pace and wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She smiled brightly as she did another thing she hadn't done in four years... she started purring. They got outside and had they been human, they would have frozen on the spot.

Denni spun around a few times as snowflakes drifted down upon her, she started giggling and looked at Touya. He smiled and leaned against a tree. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks..." She whispered for the second time. Touya's eyes widened a little but he soon closed his eyes and relaxed in her embrace as he returned it.

"You're welcome..." He whispered back.

* * *

**_(To be continued...)_** Haha! I did it! Chappie three will be up momentarily! -; 


	3. Chapter 3

Denni let go of Touya and smiled. "Let's play..." She said in a begging tone of voice.

"Sure." He said through a muffled sigh. He really wasn't looking foreward to "playing." Denni grinned and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bet ya can't catch me..." She whispered into his ear before she turned and ran off, giggling. Touya blinked and stood there for a moment then took off after her. They played for hours, that is, until the sun went down. Then they sat beside a frozen lake and watched the moon's rising reflection on the ice. Denni sighed and laid back on the ground now staring at the moon itself. She closed her eyes and started to hum quietly to herself. Then, thanks to her forgetting Touya was sitting right there beside her, she started singing.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say, 'Please... oh baby... don't go.' Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight." She sang, her eyes still closed, and her voice softer and more beautiful than ever. Or so Touya thought. "It's hard to let it go." She paused for a moment to catch her breath. He stayed quiet and just looked at her face as she sang. _She's too beautiful for her own good..._ He sank into his thoughts as her voice rang in his ears beautifully, and she kept singing. "Hold me. Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Reguardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before." She kept her eyes closed, still not aware of Touya being there because he was so quiet. Her heart raced as thoughts of her master (Touya) filled her mind. _Have I fallen in love with my master!? _She shook her head slightly. _I honestly don't know... but if I have, I'm sure he wouldn't feel the same. _

Touya, who had come out of his thoughts by now, touched her on the shoulder. She jumped a little and opened her eyes. Her first instinct was to pounce, so in turn, she did. Denni found herself sitting on top of a very suprised Touya. he had also never seen her reflexes in action. He blinked a bit and realized he could make a game out of this. A smirk played on his lips as he grabbed her forearms and flipped them over so he was sitting on her now. This caught Denni off guard, but she shook her head and smiled.

"It's not that easy to take down a cat Touya." She whispered into his ear after she grabbed his side and rolled over, pinning him down. They continued this little "game" until they were out in the middle of the iced-over lake. They were both tired and Touya had finally pinned Denni down. She started laughing as she looked up at the moon and Touya simply smiled. He then looked down at her and his heart quickened its pace. _What is this... this feeling? _He wondered as he looked down at her and she turned her head, meeting his gaze and staring into his eyes. _Have I fallen in love with her? _Denni's tail swayed a bit and was meant to wrap around her waist only, but instead wrapped around his as well. She blushed a bit and tried to get up. Touya, however, held her down.

"Touya? Can you let m--" Denni tried to ask him something but was cut off by him pressing his lips against her's in an unexpected kiss. Her eyes widened. She knew he was the prince of the Ice Lands, but he was special in more ways than that. She noticed things about him that she couldn't notice just by looking at him or listening to him. His lips were so cold against her own at first, but after a moment, they warmed up. He slipped his hand into her's and held it tightly as he deepened the kiss out of instinct. Denni could feel his heart beat against her's. Right then, she was in heaven.

The kiss lasted a few more seconds and then he pulled away. Touya looked down at her with a small sparkle in his eyes. "I think we should... go back inside..." Denni said hesitantly. He nodded and got up, then he did something she really didn't expect. He picked her up and carried her inside. She found herself purring contently once again. Touya smiled a bit and held her close. She smiled as well and snuggled against his chest as she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Touya walked into his room and laid her down on his bed, close to the wall. He looked at her and couldn't help but smile. _She looks so innocent when she's asleep. _After a few seconds he laid down beside her and wrapped his arms around her as he drifted off into a deep peaceful sleep.

* * *

That was short... I'm so ashamed! cries hysterically ;-; stops I'm okay now, hope you enjoyed... -; 


	4. Chapter 4

For three years Denni and Touya slept in the same bed together, went outside and talked or ran around. The seven years Denni stayed with Touya, she never brought up her past, or the horrible nightmares that plagued her every night. Now as she sat outside in the setting sun's light beside Touya, it was about to all unfold. She gasped and all of a sudden she fell back on the ground with her eyes closed, shivering. Touya down at her and picked her up, letting her head rest against his chest, looking a bit worried.

"Denni... you okay?" He whispered.

"It's nothing Touya... just... memories?" She answered souding unsure. She shuddered voilently and couldn't breathe. Touya's eyes widened, he felt her forehead and pulled his hand back quickly. She was burning up... literally! He iced over his hand and placed it on her forehead. It took a few moments but she cooled down, if only a little. He saw it would take some time for her to snap out of this.

He walked back into his home and went straight to his room, laying her down on his bed. Listening to her shallow, uneven breathing he sighed slightly.

"Please be okay..." He whispered to himself.

Denni woke up two days later with a high fever and a killer headache.

"Ow..." She said sitting up and holding her head. Touya spun around from what he was doing, he ran over to her and sat down beside her.

"I suppose 'ow' signifies you aren't feeling much better?" He asked. She nodded as her tail swayed slightly. Touya sighed. "Well, I have to leave for a minute or two... alright?"

Denni sighed as well, lowering her hands from her head. "Alright..." He frowned a little at the sad look on her face and lifted her chin with his hand, lightly brushing his lips across her's. She smiled lightly. "Go on... I'm sure what you have to do is important..." She whispered.

"Not as important as you..." He said as he got up and walked out the door.

Denni blushed slightly and laid back on the bed. Then her body pulsated and she groaned in pain, closing her eyes and holding her head again. Her hair changed from black to pure white, her eyes shot open and they changed as well. They went from icy blue to a pale crimson color. Her fangs and claws grew painfully fast. She lifted her right hand to reach out for someone, but stopped it in front of her face. Right in the middle of her palm a symbol seered and glowed brightly.

_ Let me out!_ A voice that was not her own screamed in her head.

_ No!_ She screamed back at it. Closing her eyes tightly, everything changed back to normal. "What... what was that?" She asked herself aloud. Touya who was standing in the door in shock shook his head.

"I don't know..." He answered as he walked over to her. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "What is it?" He asked a bit breathless.

"I'm scared... for the first time in seven years... I'm scared..." She answered.

Touya sat down beside her and moved her bangs out of her face. "Don't be..." he started, "you have more strength than you think, and I won't let anything hurt you." Denni smiled, but then the smile faded.

"Touya... I need to tell you something..." She whispered, her voice barely there. He nodded slightly, but stayed silent. "It's about... these 'dreams' I've been having. I think they're from parts of my past that I can't remember... but then again... I think they're from my future." She told him slowly, her voice not rising at all.

"There's one that I know for sure is from my future... and it really scares me." She continued. "In this one, I'm hanging over a lake of fire. My arms and legs are chained together, and I have... angel wings... that are blood stained and nailed to two trees behind me. My clothes are ripped and barely there, my body's covered in cuts, blood, and bruises. people are standing below pointing and looking horrified. My hair's pure white and... down to my ankles. I didn't see my eyes... I think my fangs and claws dripped both blood and acid, because it burnede through the ground." She concluded, looking into the eyes of a horrified ice demon sitting in front of her.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, yeah... Chapters three and four were horrifyingly short, hate me. I'm lazy. Reviews are like crack, I **_must_** have them. - 


End file.
